


Twist In My Sobriety

by yoldyzzz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Juniors, M/M, One Shot, Toronto Maple Leafs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoldyzzz/pseuds/yoldyzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well one can tell I kinda love blue-eyed blondes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist In My Sobriety

Nylander reclined on his couch with a dignity of a wounded king. Kasperi could have easily imagined them being at the royal palace now, himself being a knight who came to do homage to his lord.

"So, how was it? Was it cool?"

"Yeah."

Kasperi tried not to be too joyous about Finland's win in William's presence, since he was held out of the whole tournament with that concussion. Marlies had one of their stars shine its brightest but the other fallen. That was an awkward situation; also why would one ask the question the answer to which is known anyway?

"Did anyone provide the overtime hero with the unforgettable victory sex?" Willie asked pretending it was mere curiosity on his part.

Perhaps Kassu would like Nylander himself to be the trophy, but he wasn't obliged to tell. But he never really managed to lie to Willie. And it was too late to hide the couple of ginormous hickeys by his collarbone anyway.

"Roope,” he admitted, “Roope Hintz."

"Hmm," Willie gave it a nod as if he was a gourmet appreciating some fine wine, "Yeah, he's a beautiful guy."

"Well one can tell I kinda love blue-eyed blondes." Kasperi tried to joke.

"Tall ones."

"Not necessary."

William raised his eyebrow, turned to his side and gracefully put his head on his hand, making the monarch impression even stronger.

"And what's necessary?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should turn banging world champions only mode on?"

"Damn my age I won't be there." Willie smirked. "So get ready to be my brother's concubine for the next two years."

Kassu didn't even get the chance to get duly offended, overwhelmed with how _certainly yes_ the idea of serving someone sexually was for him.

"Shit, look at you," he grumbled, "What self-assured dumbasses you Swedes are."

"Tre Kronor will be the champions, period. You may begin to practice those fatty lips of yours."

OK, that's when Kassu surely got offended.

"No one had ever complained of my fatty lips, babe."

William laughed out happily.

"We'll see, we'll see."

"Don't think about it too much, or all the blood will flow down from your poor brain to other places."

"Oh no, no, mind you. We, the Nylanders, we can wait. We'll eat the apple when it's ripe." And William winked to his reflection in the mirror at the wardrobe across the room.

Kasperi nearly bawled in frustration. These six months of his friendship with Willie were spent in the endless awe of him and his play and in that mutually tantalizing flirtation on the brink of sanity; and there was no end in sight. That long-time tension was one of the things which led Kassu to that quick and hot sex with Roope on the victory night.

And still he wasn't the one to give up first, no matter how mad it was driving him.

Gotta cool down. Gotta breathe steadily and just discuss some neutral topics. 

"Thank you for the tweet, by the way. That was really nice of you."

"Oh, no need to thank me, darling. Been writing to Twitter with one hand and thinking about you with another hand."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is [Roope](http://scontent-b.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfp1/t51.2885-15/10809463_311197055753752_220672047_n.jpg), and [Roope's affection](https://49.media.tumblr.com/66e887f0e9dfdc6bd19a76851bb0d491/tumblr_o06qfmOVsa1ttl0lao1_r4_400.gif), and William's [tweet](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1c9fa73312fc1b2595b36223a59b93ee/tumblr_o0i3n5s2121th7li3o1_1280.png) after the JWC final in case you missed it.  
> Oh, and [this masterpiece](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2a34095341672a29f0768fe42209b4bb/tumblr_ny3c7uNmI71th7li3o1_1280.png).


End file.
